Yes Madam President
by mysweetcupcake
Summary: Set at the end of both the 2004 movie and my story Abigail Tracy, we finally find out why the President needed the help of the Thunderbirds. One shot


"Heads up!" Virgil yells, seconds before lobbing the beach ball at my head. I dive to the side, not even bothering with a charade of trying to catch the thing. It's well known that Virgil's throws are lethal and I'd really rather not have a concussion because I've got on the wrong end of one. I resurface to his smug grin. "Coward." He calls and I roll my eyes, reminding myself that I am the oldest and I will not stoop to the level of my younger brother. I grab the ball and throw it at Gordon before I can change my mind, chuckling at John's disgruntled face as a trail of water droplets fire into his eyes as the ball flies over to Gordon. Of course, Gordon doesn't miss it either and, dropping the ball and sharing a knowing look at me and Virgil, we all descend upon our brother, pulling him off the neon pink lilo and into the water, ignoring his protests. We surface to the ringing of dad ringing a triangle, the sound tinkling over softly over the sound of us creating a tidal wave in the pool. I'm not even completely sure I want to know where dad got a triangle from – it's a random instrument as it is and I know for a fact that Virge doesn't have one in his collection. I suppose there are some things better off not knowing. I chuckle as John shoves Virgil back in the pool as he gets out, though I make no move to help him, letting Abby offer a hand instead. A flicker of worry courses through my stomach at the thought of my sister and I watch her out of the corner of my eye as we line up in front of dad.

Although physically she's practically healed after her ordeal with the Hood, there's still something not quite right with my little sister. She barely said three words during dinner earlier and despite both Alan and dad reassuring me that she's fine and just happy to be home, I can't shake the feeling that something else is wrong with her. John nudges me in the ribs, jarring me from my thoughts.

"Pay attention to dad now Scooter. Abby's fine." I roll my eyes. My brother the shrink. Honestly, if IR had never taken off and he hadn't got that book deal, I swear John would have been a great psychiatrist. I do smile at Alan's grin as he's handed an IR pin. It's been so long since I've seen him properly smile and knowing the reason behind the smile; knowing that Alan feels he has finally proved himself to us (despite this never being the reason why dad wouldn't let him join the team) is the perfect end to a perfect day. Lady Penelope grabs Tin Tin before John, Virge and Gords grab Alan and Fermat and throwing them into the pool. I wait behind though and turn to my sister who's staring wistfully at the pool. Both Dan and Virge have told her that she can't swim for at least a few more weeks yet and being stuck on a tropical island and not being able to swim is a pain. Trust me, I've been there. I hold my hand out to her.

"You coming Abs?" She shakes her head no trying to hide her disappointment as she says,

"You heard Virgil – I'm not allowed to until I've healed a little more." I can't stand any of my siblings to be upset in any shape or form so I smile at her, keeping my hand stretched out towards her.

"I think we can bend the rules for one night – don't you?" I watch her gaze flick to the pool, the longing to jump in all too clear on her face and I know it won't take her long to cave. It takes all of thirty seconds for me to be proved right and she places her hand in mine, letting me pull her to the edge. "On three?" I ask her smiling when she nods. "One."

"Two."

"Three." I pull her into the pool, letting go of her hand so she can reach the surface. I break through a second later, shaking back the hair that's fallen in my face. I don't catch whatever John's said to Abby but I do hear the sound of dad's phone ringing. The unmistakable sound that Virge created a few years ago to represent an IR mission. Figures that tonight of all nights a rescue call comes in. The pool is suddenly silent as we listen to dad's half of the conversation.

"Yes Madam President. Of course, straight away." He closes the phone with a snap and turns to face us. Even before he says "boys" we're already climbing out of the pool; a natural reaction to any kind of alarm – whether it's the big red button that used to gleam on John's control panel up on Five (which I'm convinced he took pleasure in hitting at two in the morning) or the sound of what has affectionately been dubbed as the IR Theme Tune on dad's phone – either way, our first instinct is to drop everything. We grab towels before heading off to our respective rooms, where spare IR uniforms are kept, for those times when getting changed at home is just a lot easier than getting changed on the Thunderbird itself. And don't get me wrong, I love my Bird, but she's not exactly the roomiest of vehicles on the fleet.

By the time we're all changed and lined up in front of our portraits, Abby has dried off and got changed herself and I share a smile with her as dad tucks her under his arm protectively. I watch her mouth something to Alan, who's joining us on his first official mission, although I don't catch exactly what she says. The two youngest perfected the ability to lip read at a young age – in this house, you need all the advantages you can get after all. We step back into our lifts, the light above my head turning a familiar blue colour and I can't quite bite back my grin. Yeah, it kind of sucks that our first night home we get a call out but I can't say that I'm not excited at the thought of driving my baby again. The doors slide closed and my stomach drops as I descend into the hangar that houses Thunderbird 1, my grin only widening as my feet touch the gangway and I catch sight at the gleaming red nose cone just above me. How many years after IR started and I still can't believe that this machine is mine.

I settle into the chair, flicking the switches on autopilot, my brain automatically thinking ahead to what I'll find at the danger zone, about the possible dangers I'm going to be leading my brothers into. My stomach twists a little with guilt at that thought but I quickly push it aside; we all know the risks and if we weren't willing to take those risks then we wouldn't, but saving people's lives are more important than our fears, no matter how well placed those fears might be. It's not easy to silence these fears – if you haven't noticed then my siblings will definitely tell you that I'm a tiny bit protective of them – they never really go away but I've learnt to push them aside and reminding myself that we're saving people's lives, people like mom who might not have stood a chance if we didn't come, it makes it easier. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I check the computer to make sure the co-ordinates have been in put, smiling in satisfaction when I see the route all planned out before calling base.

"This is Thunderbird 1, requesting clearance for take off."

"You're all clear Scott. Good luck and stay safe." Dad's words are so familiar but take on a double meaning as images of Abby lying unconscious in the hospital bed flash through my mind and I'm swamped with a sense of relief that she's staying at home this time.

"Will do Dad." I reply whilst trying to resist the urge to contact Virge to see how Alan is. Instead, I focus on the steadily retracting roof above me, focusing on the rumble of the engines as they spark to life and strain against the clamps forcing me to stay in place until the last second; that last moment as the final clamp releases and the engines roar to life and I'm pressed back into my seat by the power of the throttle and the G-forces. It's comforting and familiar and exhilarating. As I level off and blast away, I open the link and listen in as Virge is granted clearance for take off and I know it won't be long until the green mammoth that is TB2 is right behind me. Beside me, a computer beeps and I flick a switch absently, connecting me back to base.

"Talk to me Brains." I say, my eyes trained both on the sky and the data streaming through the computers around me.

"The p-p-presidential palace has collapsed, trapping a n-n-number of c-c-c-c-people." I frown a little at that, already imagining the chaos we're going to be faced with. Don't even get me started on the amount of press that will be there for such a high profile event.

"How many are trapped in the building?"

"F-from what w-we c-can tell, there are about ten p-people t-t-trapped within the rubble." I sigh and rub the back of my neck.

"FAB Brains." I say, disconnecting the line. This is going to be harder than I first thought. Typically the world isn't easing us back in gently.

"You hear that?" I ask my brothers.

"Yup. Sounds like fun." Gordon replies sarcastically. I hear Alan chuckle in the background and smile myself. Yeah, now the team is complete.

"Yeah well, we get to kick start the party by the sound of it. How far are you Virge?"

"ETA twenty minutes Scott. We're not too far behind you." He pauses for a moment. "How's 1?"

"Perfect as always. How's your baby?" I can see the grin on my brothers face.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't missed this."

"Yeah yeah, you can stop rubbing it in now. I get it. You all have working Birds and I don't." John grumbles good naturedly.

"Isn't five going to be more up to date than these old things though?" Alan butts in and I roll my eyes. The attack of the blondes never ended well for anyone. I'm not completely sure either of them know just how much power they have when they work together against the rest of us.

"You know what Sprout you're completely right. Five is going to be the best Bird in the whole fleet, don't you think."

"You know Johnny I completely agree. Who needs these old codgers anyway?" I frown at the comm link. It's a good job a certain younger brother isn't co-piloting with me this time.

"Wait, who are you referring to there Al? The Birds or their pilots?" Gordon chips in.

"Think very carefully about your answer Sprout." I warn him as I make my final approach to the danger zone.

"What are you gonna do Scooter? Johnny and I are with the Sprout on this one and you know that with all three of us working against you, you don't stand a chance." Gordon says barely containing his laughter. Being the oldest and more mature brother out of my siblings, I chose to ignore that last comment and instead say,

"I'm at the danger zone. I'm going to go and try to find a representative in this mess. You might have to hover around for a bit Virge – I don't think we're going to get Two down as well as One."

"FAB Scott." Virgil replies, obviously using the same strategy I am. It's not because we have absolutely no comeback to our little brothers comments though. Not at all. We are simply more mature than they are. That's it. Yeah, whatever. I secure Thunderbird 1 and step out into the chaos, searching for someone, anyone, who looks like they have even half a clue of what's going on here. Eventually, I find a security guard who's covered in dust and dirt and wielding an exceptionally large machine gun; clutching it to his chest like a security blanket. Stepping towards him warily, I cough to make myself known to him, hopefully without getting thirty bullets put through my brain at the same time. Somehow, I don't think that would help the situation.

"Excuse me," I call, trying to make myself heard over the racket of people screaming whilst still trying to not give the guy with big gun a heart attack. He flinches a little and his finger twitches towards the trigger but apart from that the gun stays put.

"Oh. Sorry. You're from International Rescue right?" I nod, not saying anything because he seems to have realised that was a stupid question. After an awkward pause, he holds a hand out, shaking mine quickly. "I'm Matt, I head up the President's security team." That would explain the big gun.

"I'm Scott. Do you know who is still trapped in the building and where they are?" Matt runs a hand through his hair, looking out towards the demolition site.

"There are six people trapped in the ball room. Last time I checked it was right in the middle of the building. I guess that might have changed though." He offers me a sheepish smile and I grin back.

"Well, hopefully that's not the case. Anything else I should know before I brave the masses and try to clear some space?" Matt clears his throat and that instantly puts me on edge.

"Well. The President's daughter didn't make it out." Damn. So that's why the President was so stressed.

"Got it. Her name's Phoebe right?" Matt nods. "Alright. Hey, do me a favor? Move all these people back as far as you can? We're gonna have to get the mole in here and I'd really like to not mow down this lot." Matt nods and moves off, moving people back and away from the smoking rubble. I take one last look at the scene before jogging back to Thunderbird 1.

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2."

"How's it looking Scott?" Virgil asks and I sigh in response, sneaking a look back to the still teaming masses behind me.

"I think dad needs to invest in some quality crowd control. I've got the head of security on it but there are hundreds of freaked out people here. We're going to need the mole to get under the rubble – from what I can tell, the victims are trapped right underneath the majority of the collapsed building and you wanna know the kicker?" I pause for dramatic effect. "The President's daughter Phoebe is among those victims." Gordon whistles.

"Well, that's not good." I run a hand through my hair and sigh. The end product of a rescue normally makes up for this, but there's no getting past the fact that there are six people's lives depending on my decsions. That's a lot of pressure for one person. Luckily for me, my brothers are used to these little ranting sessions. Once I get it out of my system I'm fine – I've just got to get it out there first.

"Alright." John says. "There's a field right next to you that should be clear. We'll land Two there and then unload the mole. People aren't going to want to stand in the way of that thing once it's started up – even if they have just escaped from a collapsing building, they'll soon move. Either that or they'll get skewered, one of the two."

"Thanks for that image John." Alan mutters in the background and I roll my eyes. Please – it's not like those videogames he plays are any less violent than what John just said. John follows my thought process and decides to ignore our little brother for the moment.

"We're five minutes away Scott. You might be able to hear us." John continues and, sure enough, if I listen hard enough, I can just make out the drone of the engines getting louder every second. I sign off and watch the skies, watching as the black dot in the sky gradually gets bigger and the engines groan louder as Virge brings his bird down into the field across the street. It's a sight big enough to shut the crowds up for a second which is a feat in itself. As I watch, Virge raises the mammoth machine up and the pod opens, revealing the Mole in all it's glory. You can practically hear the crowd gasp as they catch sight of it. Slowly it trundles down the ramp and over the road and, just as predicted, the crowds part rapidly to let the machine through. John and Virgil come to stand next to me and we all watch as Gordon leads the Mole over to the general area the victims are supposedly in. I can hear Brains reading them co-ordinates over the comm link. Just before they reach the rubble though, a very low hissing sound makes it's way over the heads of the people in the crowd and my stomach drops suddenly at the sound because there's only one thing that could be. A gas leak. And my little brothers were driving straight towards it. Without a second thought, I dive to the comm link, yelling for Gordon to stop.

"Thunderbird 1 to Mole. There's a gas leak in the rubble. Repeat, there is a gas leak in the rubble. Abort Plan A Gords. Abort Plan A." There's silence for a second and I watch as Gordon brings the Mole to a halt just metres from where he would need to start drilling.

"FAB Scott. Turning round." Gordon says after a moment and I heave a sigh of relief before turning to Virge.

"We need to find that leak. Get as many men as possible looking for the leak and the main gas supply to shut it off. Until that's done, we aren't getting anywhere near that rubble." Virgil nods and runs off towards a squadron of fire trucks. Gordon pulls the Mole up next to us, and climbs out with Alan following close behind. I pull Alan into a quick hug, trying not to think about how close we came to almost losing both brothers, but definitely Alan. After Abby, the kid has had his own fair share of near misses with death and one official mission in and I already have a couple more grey hairs appearing.

"I'm alright Scott." Alan says quietly, although I don't miss the fact that he hugs me as tightly as I'm hugging him. Say what you want about the kid, he's not stupid.

"I thought the gas supply had been turned off." Gordon says as Alan and I pull away.

"I thought so too but apparently not." I reply, ruffling Gordon's copper hair, much to his dismay.

"Oi! Well, if the gas supply is still active, then we can't get the Mole in and those people are still trapped." Gordon summarises.

"Virgil's contacting the gas supplier and is looking for the leak, but until it's shut off there's not a lot we can do. The whole thing's too unstable to get into by hand. The Mole is our best bet." Alan watches the smoke and flames still rising from the rubble.

"It's not gonna last much longer though." He says after a moment. We all turn to look at him and he shrugs defensively. "What? You only have to look at the thing to know it's not gonna hold. If Virge can't shut it off, we might not have much of a choice. It's either we go in ourselves, or risk using the Mole. Either way it's dangerous but at least there's a chance those people will get out." Even as he talks, the building groans and some of the smaller pieces of debris fall away, to a cacophony of screams from the crowd. Alan's right – that gas supplier better shut the gas off quick or we're in trouble.

"Alright. There's not a lot we can do right now. All we can do, is help with crowd control. We need to get these people as far away from here as possible. Until we hear from Virgil, that's all we can do. I don't want to risk anything or anyone unnecessarily. Alan looks like he wants to argue but instead just nods and follows Gordon into the throng.

"He's learning huh?" John says, nudging me in the rib.

"I think he's always known Johnny. We just haven't given him enough credit for it." With that, we split up, each heading to a different sector to try and herd...I mean, guide...the mass of people away from the collapsing building as possible.

Half an hour later and I'm starting to be incredibly thankful for the fact that dad very rarely makes us go to events like this. Who knew posh people could be such snobs? Every person I talk to complains about the mud getting on their $40,000 dress or suit. I mean, why would you spend that much on an outfit? It's cheaper to buy a car! Luckily for me, little brothers always seem to have the best timing in the world, and, before I completely lose myself and punch a guy on the nose if he mentions what the dust pollution is doing to his asthma (I've told you to move at least twenty times. If you did what I asked, there wouldn't be a problem, would there?) Virgil calls in. Excusing myself for a minute, I head over to a relatively quiet space and answer him.

"Please tell me you've found the leak." Virgil snorts.

"Course I did. It's all turned off and ready to go. I've already called Gords and Alan and they're prepping the Mole for Round two. Just thought I'd give you a chance to go and smother our youngest brother before he braves the dark hole that is underground." I laugh.

"Don't be so melodramatic Virg, Alan won't mind. If anything, he'll be in his element. Somewhere covered in dirt and mud just waiting to get him completely covered? Alan's idea of heaven. I'll head over there now, make sure everything's okay."

"Smother hen." Virgil coughs and I roll my eyes.

"I am not a smother hen. Forgive me if I don't like the idea of any of my little brothers being hurt."

"Who you calling little?"

"Maybe not in size, but you're all younger than I am; which means as big brother, I get smothering privelages. Deal with it."

"Whatever Scott. Just don't take too long alright? Those people have been trapped for a few hours and according to one of the security guys with me, the President's getting frantic."

"FAB Virge. Tell her what's happening and try to keep the families calm. The last thing we need is someone attempting their own rescue and falling into the path of the mole as they do it."

"You got it Scott. Call me once they're in alright?"

"Will do Virge." I cut off the link and head back over to where we left the Mole. I bang on the side of it to get the attention of my two brothers inside. After a second, Alan's head pops out of the side.

"Oh hey Scott. What's up?" I smile at him.

"Nothing sprout – just seeing how it's going." Alan pulls himself out of the machine, revealing an incredibly dirty uniform. I roll my eyes. It never ceases to amaze me how dirt is attracted to my little brother. Alan follows my gaze before rolling his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, you're not exactly the pinnicle of cleanliness yourself." I smirk at the sight of my own flight suit, holding my hands up in surrender.

"Alright, you win. How long till she's up and running?"

"Five minutes Scooter, stop flapping!" Gordon yells from inside. I bite my tongue to stop myself from yelling back at him. Little brothers are, honestly, a pain in my backside sometimes.

"You okay with doing this Al?" I ask my little blonde brother.

"I'm fine Scott, honest. Gordon's going with me – what's the worst that can happen?"

"There are certain things in life Sprout, that you will learn never to say. That, is one of them."

"Oi! I heard that!"

"I think you were meant to fish face." Alan yells back and I chuckle.

"Hey. Just be careful alright. I don't want another trip to the hospital." Alan steps forward, wrapping me in a tight hug, which I return wholeheartedly.

"It'll be fine Scott. We're all okay – Abby's okay. If it makes you feel better, why don't you go and call dad and talk to her? Calm the flapping down a bit?"

"When did you get so mature?" I ask, ruffling his hair.

"I only ever speak the truth Scott. Now go and check in with Abby so Gordon and I can get this thing started." I chuckle and step back, letting Alan climb back into the Mole, before heading over to Thunderbird 1 and securing the link to base.

"Thunderbird 1 to base."

"Hey Scott, you're not done already are you?" I smile, despite dad not being able to see it.

"No. Alan and Gordon are just getting the Mole ready for another go. Virgil reckons the gas is completely shut off now, and the building looks stale enough for the Mole to dig under it. John's still working on getting the few remaining stragglers well away from the site. Everything should start happening in a few minutes."

"Good good. Was there something you needed from me then son?"

"Nothing specific, just checking in." Dad laughs.

"Just checking in on your sister huh?" I laugh along with him.

"Am I that bad?"

"Not at all son. I'm sure the rest of your brothers feel the same; they're just busier than you."

"Hey, I'm not a slacker!"

"Never said you were son. Unfortuantly, you've just missed Abby. I sent her to bed five minutes ago; she was falling asleep on the couch." I laugh at the image, despite the twinge of disappointment. I was looking forward to hearing Abby's voice. Maybe I am turning into a slight smother hen.

"Ah well. She was alright though wasn't she?" Try as I might, I can't not ask. I almost lost my baby sister, the last piece I have of mom. I figure I'm entitled to a little smothering.

"She was fine son, just tired. She told me to tell you she said goodnight. I told her you'd come up once you got back." Then I'll just have to wait until I get home before I check on my sister myself.

"Alright dad, I better go. Looks like Gords is all ready for Round 2."

"FAB Scott, I'll leave you to it. Tell the boys I said good luck and to not take any unnecessary risks. I don't care if the President's daughter is trapped in there or not – I don't want another trip to the hospital any time soon, you hear me." I wince a little at his words but confirm his statement. None of us want another trip to the hospital anytime soon, but with Tracy as a last name, that's probably just wishful thinking on our part. I sign off and turn back to watch the Mole fire up. Within seconds, I'm joined by Virgil and John and together we watch as the Mole sets off, towards the smoking rubble. I open the comm link and we listen to Gords and Alan fire stats back and forth. From what I can gather, everything looks good. The ground looks stable and there are no more gas leaks which is great. All that's left to do now is wait for them to finish up. I hate these rescues. The ones where I have to leave the heavy lifting to my brothers and I have to stand on the sidelines and watch. No matter how many rescues we do together, sending my brothers into a potential death trap never gets any easier.

Right on cue, the Mole tilts forward, dirt and rocks flying everywhere as it begins it's descent underground. I share a look with Virgil – all we can do now is hope that the tunnel the Mole creates will hold long enough to get those people out because we don't have a Plan B. Either the Mole works, or it doesn't and I don't want to think about what will happen if it doesn't work. I push the horrific thoughts brought to mind out of my head. I refuse to think about that because it won't happen.

"It shouldn't take too long." John murmurs, his eyes never leaving the now gaping hole that the Mole disappeared into.

"There's a lot of people to squeeze into the Mole though. She'll be at maximum capacity." I reply.

"They're doing it in one trip?"

"Neither of them thought it was a good idea to do it twice if they could help it."

"What if someone's injured?" Virgil jumps in and I shrug in response.

"Then they're injured. I agree with them though. Unless something catastrophic happens, I want both of them in and out in one trip."

"Smother hen strikes again." John says with a small smile. I elbow him in the ribs.

"Hey watch it! These have only just healed thank you very much." Virgil rolls his eyes.

"Your ribs were bruised Johnny. Suck it up and be a man about it." To emphasise the point, John prompty sticks his tounge out at Virgil.

"Now now children." I mutter, my gaze trained on the hole. It's more of an automatic response to my brothers behaviour now than anything else. Some people might think that sad and there are definitely days that I agree with them. Behind us, Alan's voice crackles over the comm link.

"We've reached the cavern and made contact with the victims. They seem to be okay – a few bumps and bruises but nothing major. Looks like getting them all back in one trip could be possible." I let out a sigh of relief. Smother hen or not, the idea of any of my brothers, especially Alan, being trapped underground under a mountain of rubble, terrifies me. Maybe this rescue is one where things will go according to plan? I know better than to say that out loud though.

"FAB Alan. You loading them up now?" I ask.

"Yeah. Gords has gone to help one of the guys who's sprained his ankle. I'm the welcome committee. Anyone would think you guys don't want me here." He teases and I smile.

"You know that's not true Sprout, although I am glad Gordon took note of the threat I gave him earlier." I reply with a grin.

"Whatever Scooter. You wouldn't threaten Gords, not when he's been cooped up in a hospital so long. You don't have a death wish. I better go, sounds like I've got company. Shouldn't be long though."

"FAB Sprout. See you in a few." I sign off but leave the comm link open, just to reassure myself that everything's okay down there. Behind us, the crowds shift restlessly, all wanting to see the Mole re-emerge. All wanting the rescue to be done with so they can go home with a great dinner story. Absently, I wonder whether any of these people know dad. Wouldn't it be ironic that at one of the dinners we sometimes have to sit in on, one of these people was there talking about the time the Thunderbirds came to save them. It would either be ironic or awkward, I'm not 100% sure which. What draws me out of my thoughts is something I've been praying wouldn't happen since dad got that phone call. Alan's voice suddenly rings out over the comm unit, deceptively calm. The only reason I can detect the panic underneath is because I'm his older brother, and it's my job to know when my siblings are in trouble or hurting.

"Gordon you have to get in here now! The tunnel's collapsing! Gordon! Do you copy?" Almost as one, me, John and Virgil turn to face Mobile Control, our faces matching pictures of horror. I dive onto the link, ready to interrupt Alan but John holds me back. I turn to face him and I know my face must be a picture of panic.

"Leave them be Scott. They don't need you asking a million and one questions right now." His eyes stray to the comm unit and he swallows. "They'll be fine." I take a deep breath and lean back. I know John is right and I let his words comfort me. There's a reason why John is the best person to man 5. He always knows the right thing to say. It's why I turn to him when I feel rundown. I know he doesn't mind me ranting to him. He'd rather I say it to him than in front of the others. The ground beneath my feet begins to tremble and the crowd's murmurs start to grow. I take another deep breath before straightening.

"We need to work the crowd. Move them back and reassure them everything's okay. They should be out of the danger zone but I don't want to take any chances." Virgil nods and heads off, eager for something useful to do, but John stays behind.

"Will the Birds be alright?" I look up at 1, mentally judging whether I'll have to move her next to 2.

"I think they'll be alright. It doens't seem too bad up here. Down there is a completely different story."

"They'll be fine. Gordon's a pro and Al's not doing too badly either. Listening to him, it's hard to believe this is his first real time out in the field. They'll be okay and we'll be laughing about it later." I give him a tight grin.

"Go. I need to stay here in case they need me. I'll join you in a minute." John nods, and places a hand on my shoulder. A silent gesture that says more than words ever will. I press my hand over the top and squeeze gently, thanking him, before he lets go and heads after Virgil. I stand by the unit, watching him go and listening to the conversation going on beneath me.

"Dammit Gordon, answer me!" Alan says, the panic slowly taking over his voice. There's silence for a few, agonising seconds and the ground shifts again, my stomach rolling with it.

"Keep your hair on love I'm here." I let out a breath and smile at the sound of Alan supposedly hitting his brother. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For scaring me." Alan replies, his voice shaking. "You didn't answer Gords. You didn't answer." All I want at that moment is to wrap my little brother in a hug because he did great. He handled it like a pro and I can't remember why we ever doubted his ability and maturity in the first place. By the sounds of it, Gordon has followed my thought process because I hear a muffled _come here_ and then there's silence for a moment.

"Right, lets get out of here." Gordon says. "How's things up top Scott?"

"How'd you know I was here?" I ask as my heart finally returns to normal.

"Are you kidding me? With Alan yelling my name over the radio for the last five minutes, it's obviously going to be you who stays to listen. Let me guess, you got the other two doing crowd control so you can fret in peace?" I roll my eyes, surpressing a chuckle.

"It's a little scary how you know that. Everything's fine up here right now. A little shaky and looking at the data coming from Brains, these aftershocks are only going to get worse."

"That little brother, is code for get your butts up here." Gordon interrupts and I know he's grinning.

"Yes it is. I'm assuming you got everyone?" I realise now that I'd forgotten all about the victims. Oops.

"Course I did. They're all huddled in the back. It's a tight squeeze but it shouldn't take too long to get out of here."

"FAB. See you in a few."

I let out a sigh and hold my head in my hands for a minute, letting all the worry and fear for my brothers wash over me, before shaking my head and standing up to go and find John and Virgil, to let them know everyone's alright. I spot Virgil first and jog over to him, tapping his arm to get his attention. He turns to face me, worry evident in his gaze and I smile a little to placate him.

"They're fine. It was close, but they're fine. All the victims are in the back of the Mole and they should be out in a couple of minutes."

"Thank God. Is Gords okay?"

"He seems to be. I didn't ask him about his back; if the passangers were listening, hearing their driver might possibly be injured wouldn't help anyone. Besides, Gords knows what to do if he's in pain. He'll tell you himself once he gets back." As if on cue, a steady rumbling sounds behind us and we turn just in time to see the nose of the Mole come shooting out of the ground. Gordon brings it out of the hole before shutting down the engine. Silence reigns for a couple of minutes before the doors open and Alan hops out, helping the victims out one by one, to the sound of cheers and applause from the crowd.

One by one, the families are reunited until, eventually, Gordon pokes his head out of the door and gives a joky bow towards the crowd, before finding me and nodding towards 2. I nod back and he disappears, starting the Mole up again and trundling it back into the pod. Alan walks over and I wrap him in a hug, and seconds later, Virgil and our other brother who has suddenly turned ninja on us, join in.

"Local emergency services said they can handle it from now on." John says as we break apart. "We're free to go home." I smile and wrap an arm around Alan's shoulders as we head back to the Birds. I let him go once we're outside 2 and watch as all my brother climb up into the Pod and head towards the flight deck, before heading back over to 1. before I can get there though, I'm stopped by someone, clutching a teenage girl to her.

"Is everything alright Madam President?" I ask, stopping in front of her.

"Everything's fine now thanks to you. I just wanted to say thank you for your help. I lost my husband to cancer a few months ago and the thought of losing Jenny as well." She stops and takes a breath before continuing. "Thank you for your help. Will you pass it along to your collegues?" I nod and shake her hand.

"Of course Ma'am. I'm glad we could help. And I'm very sorry to hear about the loss of your husband." She nods, clutching Jenny closer to her and stepping out of my way.

"Well, I'll let you get home. I'm sure you're just as tired as I am." I smile and nod goodbye before climbing into 1 and starting the launch sequence.

"Ready to go Scott?" Virgil asks over the comm link.

"After you Virge."

* * *

We land together; following the small light from Abby's room in. I smile at that. Either she left it on for that reason, or she was too tired to turn it off before she went to sleep, I'm not sure. Either way it's a nice sight to see as I land my Bird. By the time I make it to dad's office, I'm dead on my feet myself and I'm surprised Alan is still standing. Dad chuckles when he sees us all, sending us to bed and telling us we'll debrief in the morning. We make our way upstairs but all pause at the door of Abby's room. She's curled up under the duvet, just a lump under the sheets and, as we watch, we shifts slightly and moans quietly before settling again. My stomach constricts at the sound – she's had so many drugs running through her that she hasn't had a chance to have nightmares yet and one glance at my brothers shows me that they're on the same wavelength as me.

"I can stay with her tonight if you want." John offers quietly and I'm shaking my head even as he says it, which makes Alan laugh.

"Why don't we all stay with her instead of arguing about it out here like idiots." We share a look before jogging into our own rooms to get changed before meeting outside Abby's room again.

"Quietly then." I say, pushing the door open and walking in. I reach the lamp first and turn it off, bathing the room in darkness, which in hindsight, was a really stupid thing to do.

"Ah, John!"

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Ow that was my toe!"

"Well if you look where you're going-"

"Hey it wasn't my idea to turn the light off so we have to do this in the dark!" I roll my eyes.

"Will you guys shut up? You're gonna wake-" The lump in the bed stirs and I just manage to conceal a groan as Abby sits up in bed.

"Scott?"

"Well done geniuses." I tell my brothers before sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling my sister into a hug. "Sorry Abs, we didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's 'kay," she mumbles, nestling her head against me, making me smile. I can feel her breaths evening out again even now. The bed dips slightly though, waking her up again as someone else lies next to her.

"Budge up Virge." Gordon whispers in the dark.

"What're you doing?" Abby asks, pulling out of the hug and yawning.

"Shh." John says, pulling her down so she's lying on the pillow, giving me room to lie next to her. "We figured that, since we've been lucky on the nightmare front, they might make an appearance tonight. So instead of us having to stumble through the hall looking for someone to talk to, we figured that maybe the nightmares would stay away if we were all together." I pull the duvet up, engaging in a tug of war battle with someone on the other side of the bed.

"I don't mind sharing with you guys, but if you start stealing my duvet, there will be hell to pay." Abby warns as she settles back down, curled up next to me.

"I don't see what you're moaning about – you're in the middle! You're the least likely to loose the duvet out of all of us!" Alan says as the duvet is tugged away again.

"Yeah but Gordon's here." John says with a chuckle.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Gordon protests. Next to me, I feel Abby's breaths even out as she drops off to sleep again and I smile.

"Oi. You lot. Go to sleep. Before you wake the munchkin up." I say sleepily, grinning as around me, my brothers settle down and drop off. Being the oldest isn't easy sometimes; but it's times like this, when I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**Heyy. So this is an idea that I've been working on for a while - and by working on I mean I've been procrastinating about writing it since I finished Abigail Tracy last year. So what better time to write it than the last week before my coursework deadline? My brain is wired differently from the rest of society I swear...anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think! xxx**


End file.
